


The Warlock and The Warrior

by EmmytheEwok



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: All hail Queen Gwen, Arthur and Merlin are annoying, But Gwen is too fabulous for their bullshit, But frustrating, But kind of happy at the end, F/M, God I love Gwen, Gwen is awesome, M/M, She's awesome, You just want to hit both of them round the head and tell them to just screw each other already, this is angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmytheEwok/pseuds/EmmytheEwok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin likes Arthur. Arthur likes Merlin. They both tell Gwen about it separately and she smacks them around the head with some common sense. </p><p>That's it. That's the thing.</p><p>Go Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warlock and The Warrior

“Gwen!’ Merlin hissed from the pillar he was hiding behind. “Gwen, I need to talk to you!”

Sighing, Gwen abandoned her attempt to sweep the castle corridors and instead leant on the broom, face half exasperated and half amused. It was the simple and menial tasks that soothed her panic about her upcoming wedding, and she quite liked getting lost in their familiarity. “Are you actually going to tell me this time?” She said, rolling her eyes. Annoyingly, this was the third time he’d approached her this day to talk about something, and the seventh this week. Each time he’d run away, muttering that he would tell her later and nearly walking into walls in the process.

“It’s not funny Gwen!” Merlin whined. “I'm in love with…someone.”

Dropping the broom from shock, Gwen surged forward smiling brightly. “Oh my, that’s wonderful!" She squealed, "What’s her name?”

The question seemed to inject tension and nervousness into what she assumed should be a happy and light atmosphere. “What?” She asked. “Have I said something wrong.”

Merlin began to fidget about, eyes darting everywhere but avoiding looking at the bewildered girl in front of him. “It’s not a, well, to say ‘she’, you see.”

“Oh!” Gwen exclaimed, eyes widening in surprise. “Oh my, that’s. Well.”

“Wrong.” Merlin whispered, collapsing to the floor beside her feet. “And what’s worse, it’s someone who could never-they could never ever… feel…anything like that, towards me.”

Gwen sat down next to her friend, clutching at straws to try and think of something to say. “I-I”

“I know.” The once bubbly and cheerful boy looked weighed down by his confession, and Gwen couldn't think of anything even half decent to say.

“Merlin.” Her hand clutched at his firmly, willing him to believe her words. “You are the kindest, most loyal and caring man I have ever had the pleasure to meet. This…man… is the luckiest in the universe to be blessed with such luck to be loved by you.” And Gwen did truly mean those words. To her, Merlin was perfect, and she was confused as to why any man or woman would doubt that and reject his love. 

In fact, for a long time at the beginning of her friendship, she herself had loved Merlin, so couldn't see why this was an issue. 

“It’s Arthur.” Merlin finally breathed, barely audible. Outside of their bubble of privacy, the world still span, and people still laughed, loved and smiled, but Gwen’s world came to an abrupt halt. The King of Camelot. That was Merlin’s love, the one man they knew could never love him back. It was well known that Arthur preferred the company of women, and occasionally took a more than willing maid to bed. And her poor best friend had to watch that, to clean up after his love while the man slept with harlots, all the while wondering what could possibly be wrong with him. 

“Torture.” She whispered. Merlin whimpered in agreement and leant his head on her shoulder, the sobs ripped from his body shaking his soul. “Oh Merlin. How long have you felt this way?”

Gulping back more tears, Merlin curled further into Gwen’s body, seeking comfort. “A year.” He sobbed out, burying his face into her neck to try and ease the pain. “A whole year being so close but so far away.” He whispered. Gwen’s heart ached for the poor boy, but there was nothing she could do. 

Not an hour later, after she had wiped up Merlin’s tears and sent him of to bed with a manner so like his mother that he broke down again, Gwen’s name was whispered for the second time this evening. 

“Gwen!” Arthur said, coaxing her over to where he was standing. “I need a word. It’s important.”

The King of Camelot strode over to her and grabbed her arm, leading her to a more secluded area of the castle. Assuming that this was about her and Lancelot’s impending wedding and yet another planning issue, Gwen let him lead her to where the two normally spoke about such things.

“Gwen,” The King commanded, “I need you to listen to everything I have to say before you react at all.”

The maid nodded, sensing that this conversation was not going to be about the amount of ale needed to knock Gwaine unconscious.

“I'm in love with someone.” He said briskly. “And they don’t love me. How do I,” his impatient façade slipped somewhat, and Gwen could see the crushing fear underneath it. “How do I deal with it, Gwen?”

Placing her hand on Arthur’s heaving shoulder, she gave him a look filled with pity and remorse. “You can’t, my lord. You can’t just wish away those sorts of emotions.”

Arthur looked so lost then that Gwen found herself, for the second time that day, wishing that she had universal control and could simply click her fingers and all would be well. “But…isn't there a way? There must be, please Gwen.” He begged, pleading in vain that she had the answer. 

Gwen shook her head solemnly, and the King seemed to crumble before her very eyes. Soon, it was just a broken man, the royal blood in him making him no more able to deal with the pain. His arms loosely wrapped around Gwen and he clutched the girl who had become a sisterly figure to him tightly. It was if the world faded, Camelot faded and all that was left were cracks and voids in all the hearts of its citizens. For a moment, Gwen almost felt guilty for finding Lancelot and true love, when the finest men she’d ever known couldn't. 

“Who is it, my lord?” Gwen asked. For some strange reason, she wanted to know who held the heart of the man loved by her best friend. “Who’s the one who holds my dear friend’s heart?” It was like she needed the whole picture to fully appreciate the tangled mess Camelot’s palace had become to her.

“Merlin.” He murmured, eyes analysing her reaction. He had no idea what to expect, shame, disappointment, confusion. In his head, when he’d fantasized about telling Gwen it had always been with Merlin, the two of them, telling the world they were in love. 

“M-Merlin!?” She spluttered, hope shining in her eyes. Could it really be?

Arthur sighed heavily. “Yes, Gwen. I know that…” he trailed off, staring sorrowfully at the ground. “I know that he could never love me, but, I can’t help it.”

Springing up and down madly, Gwen was overcome with joy. They loved each other! There was no need for pain, no need for agony, just love. It was perfect, the missing puzzle piece from her day that shined so bright.

“What on earth are you doing, Gwen?” Merlin’s voice suddenly came out of the shadows, and while the King stiffened, Gwen hurled herself into Merlin’s arms.

“Oh, it’s so perfect!” She cried out, stunning the two men who shared a quick look of bewilderment. “You must tell him!” 

At her words, both men froze, hearts beating out of control. Thoughts of betrayal and panic swept through both minds, but neither moved as the maid ran out of the corridor, the harmonious sound of her laughter echoing in her wake.

The silence stretched on.

“I… I can explain.” Arthur rushed out, petrified. How dare Gwen do this to him?

“Please don’t judge me too harshly- wait, why do you need to explain?” In his panic, Merlin had totally discarded what Arthur had said, assuming it was a demand for information rather than a plea.

“Judge you?” Arthur whispered, barely able to force the words out. The only outcome he could see of this conversation was that Merlin would abandon their friendship, and he’d be left alone with a broken heart. “Why would I judge you when it is I…I who is forcing this burden on us.”

Merlin took a deep breath, analyzing his words in detail. Was the king that ashamed of Merlin’s emotions that he somehow thought it was his fault? “I’m sorry, my King, to have to force you into such uncomfortable a situation, but, Arthur, I can’t help my feelings.”

“Your feelings?” Arthur’s eyes closed shut with pain, but he attempted to add a hint of teasing to his voice. Instead, it just came out hoarse and heartbroken. “Is it that repulsive to you?”

More than confused now, Merlin just decided to get it over with, to announce his secret and then pack a bag, run away forever. At least he could say he’d truly been rejected, instead of wondering what may have been. “My feelings, Arthur. My feelings of…love.”

“You love me?” Arthur was hardly able to take a breath, and didn’t want to. He was sure he was dreaming, either dreaming or dead, but whichever one, he was enjoying this far too much. 

A few tears escaped Merlin’s eyes. Surely this was hell on earth, was it not, to confess your love only for the receiver to be disgusted? “I love you Arthur. I love that you’re stubborn as hell, that you always want your way, and when you don’t, you sulk. I love that you’re the best warrior and hunter I’ve ever seen, but put you in a kitchen and ask you to cook and you’re lost. I love how much you care for all of Camelot, the way you negotiate fairly and evenly, the way you love each and every citizen as if they were your own flesh and blood. I love you, Arthur, and there’s nothing anyone can do about it.” 

One minute Merlin was pouring his heart out at Arthur, the next he was clamped in a hug so tight he couldn’t breathe. “Merlin, you dollophead, I love you too.” 

From underneath Arthur’s crushing hug, the crack running through Merlin’s heart began to seal itself together. This was where he belonged, in the arms of his beloved King while he professed his love. It was a miracle, magic more precious than any he could ever posses.

“I love you, Merlin.” Arthur said, pulling out of the hug so he could stare directly into his manservant’s eyes. “I was so scared, Merlin, I was so scared you’d reject me and I’d lose you-“

Marvelling at his ability to do so, Merlin wiped his thumb underneath Arthur’s eye to remove a sparkling tear. His actions hushed the other man, until his only focus was on the graceful fingers that traced a path along every crevice in his face. They brushed like a feather along his brow line, straightening out the creases he’d acquired over the years as his kingdom suffered at his sisters wrath. Slowly, oh so slowly, they then glided over his cheekbones, and around his jaw line to rest on his full and parted lips.

“You could never lose me,” Merlin mumbled, mesmerized. “We’re two sides of the same coin.” 

For a moment, neither man moved. In the next second, their lips were firmly locked, teeth clashing in their eagerness. Merlin moaned slightly, winding his arms around Arthur's neck and twisting his long fingers deep into his hair. In reply, Arthur gripped Merlin's waist, forcefully pushing the skinnier boy up against the wall. 

Merlin broke of the kiss as soon as it became necessary to breathe, grinning at his King who was blushing an adorable shade of pink.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, when all of a sudden the two became aware that they had an audience.

A cheering audience.

"It's about bloody time!" Gwaine yelled, clapping furiously.

"Oh shut up! Look how long it took you to make a move on Percival!" With that comment from Leon, both knights in question began to blush uncontrollably.

"Hey, I was working up to it!"

"Yeah, sure." Elyan snorted, "You left all the hard work down to us."

"Oi, I resent that accusation. In fact-"

Merlin, resting against Arthur comfortably, couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him at their bickering. 

Some things would never change.


End file.
